robotchickenfandomcom-20200214-history
Matthew Senreich
Matthew Ian Senreich was born on June 17, 1974 on Long Island, NY, where he attended Herricks High School, graduating in 1992. Matt began his entertainment career in 1991 at the early age of 16 when he worked as a summer intern for Marvel Comics (home of Spider-Man, X-Men, etc). It was here that he honed his writing skills and learned from the rising stars of the comic book industry. Throughout his attendence at Wesleyan University in Middletown, CT (1992-1996), Matt arranged other internships within the comic book community, targeting smaller companies like Defiant, Broadway Comics and the Comic Book Legal Defense Fund where he gained more personal hands-on experience. Finalizing his internship bonanza, Matt returned to Marvel Comics in December, 1995. Upon graduating college in '96, Matt secured a job as an Editorial Assistant at the New York based Wizard Entertainment, a publication house that produces multiple magazines that are the leading source of information about the comic book, action figure, anime and collectible card gaming community. Wizard produces four monthly publications; Wizard: The Comics Magazine, ToyFare: The Toy Magazine, Anime Invasion and InQuest Gamer in addition to several monthly specialty publications in this field. In only 2 years with Wizard Entertainment, Matt rose through the ranks and became Editor of ToyFare. And only a year after that, he was promoted to Editorial Director of all Wizard Entertainment's publications. It was through this magazine that Matt met up with actor Seth Green, who was a fan of Wizard's magazines. This newfound partnership between Matt and Seth spawned the creation of a series of stop motion animated shorts entitled Sweet J Presents for Sony's Screenblast.com in 2000/2001. From these webisodes, Cartoon Network's Adult Swim purchased a 20 episode commitment of Robot Chicken. Episodes Directed By: Episodes Written By: Episodes Acted In: *Dumplestiltskin (Worker; uncredited) *Robot Chicken Telethon (Himself) *Seth's Revenge (Himself) *You Like Basketball? (Doctor) *Naming the Animals (Adam) *Illegal Alien Problems (Border Patrol Officer) *Captain Texas is Coming (Aide) *In Memoriam (Himself) *Cultivated Relationships (Himself) *Vehicle ID (LeBaron) *Just the Good Parts (Andrew Beckett, Elliott Gould, Karl C. Agathon) *Bring a Sidekick to Work Day (Flash) *Iron Cheney (Bodyguard) *Let's Go On an Awesome Adventure (Ron Witwicky) *The B Team (Noah "Assman" Hathaway) *The Pen Lying On Your Desk (Pen) *Can I Help You (Check-Out Guy) *Celesteville Revolution (Executioner) *Bionic Woman (Doctor) *Many Tentacled Rapists From Hell (Reporter) *There's No Place Like Home (Royal Guard) *An Evening Devoid of Nightmares and Dreamscapes (Cop) *Where is Mordor? (Inmate) *Gordon the Gecko (Kid) *Frankly My Dear (Union Soldier #2) *Great Shot (Father #1) *Imaginary Number I (Student) *I'm Made of Chocolate (Flash) *Tastes Like Rotten Smurfberries (Vanity Smurf, Smurf #2, Smurf #3) *To Kill a Mockingbird (Scout) *Montage (Robber) *Too Soon (Man) *The Flight of the Snowflake (Man) *The Emperor's Back (Hippie) *I'll See YOU in Hell (Rebel) *Santa and Coke (Executive) *Batman Smells (Dougie) *Santa vs. Superman (Flash) *Beginning Season Five (Himself) *Trial of the Blockheads (Jury Foreman) *Voldemort's Nose (Plastic Surgeon) *Transformers 3 Sneak Peek 2 (Friend) *Tomb Raider (Zombie) *Smurfatar (Random Smurf #1) *Corking Wine (Abigail's Dad) *G.I. Zoo (Doc) *Lego Launch Failure (Lego Crane Operator) *Toy Story 4 (Army Soldier) *The 90's Revisited (Reverend Moonrise Sunbeam) *The Last Pizza (Narrator) *Predator's Technology (Soldier #1) *Spongebob Squarepants: The Final Episode (Fish) *Keebler Attacked (Keebler Elf) *Explain Rain (Man) *Cobra Roast (Dial Tone) *Superman's Powers (Flash) *Inglourious Reaterdz (Nazi) *The Joker (Guard) *Edgiest Thing Ever (Man) *Give It Up, Sinestro (Flash) *Lost Power (Klingon) *Mario Meets Parents (King) *Mister Mxyzptlk (Employee) *Ordering Waters (Guy #3) *You're Terminated (Man #2) *Aquaman Vs. Big Oil (Dolphin) *B.A.G. Pipes (Telethon Host) *Cactus Drinker (Tour Guide) *Doc Brown's Plutonium (Libyan Terrorist #2) *Gandalf Game Show (Game Show Host) *Gandalf Kidney Stones (Doctor) *Oats (Horse Instructor) *Jerk Cats Conspiracy (Man) *Egyptian Boobies (Kid) *The Rescue (Keith Crofford) *Cold Villains (Chillblaine) *Out To Score (Flash) *The Punctuation Posse (Flash) *Aqua Doom (Brainiac) *Aquaman Appreciation Party (Flash, Chillblaine) *Gone But Not Forgotten (Jerry Baldwin) *Spork Night (Fork) *Pubescent Rodents (Security Man) *G.I. No (Sanderson) *Cast Away Reboot (Wilson) *Suicide Vest (Theater Employee) *Bathroom Talk (Man #2) *Drawn and Quartered (Man, Guard) *You Have My Sword (Boromir) *Cat Hanging (Executioner) *Seder Seating (Shevitz) *Horse Power (Car Dealer) *Modern Punishment (Kid) *Say Cheese (Squirrel) *Pointless Prototype (Executive) *LEGO My Pieces (LEGO Cop) *Ninten-blow (Nintendo Game #1) *Reboot Team-Up (Albert Narracott) *Dora the X-plorer (Cashier) *The Origin of Angry Bird (Man) *Finally Some Kool Aid (Man) *Blow Some Steam (Mayor's Aid) Episodes Appeared In: *Robot Chicken Telethon *Seth's Revenge *In Memoriam *Cultivated Relationships *2,400 Footlong Sandwiches *Beginning Season Five Online Commentaries Appearing In: Category:Crew Category:Cast Category:Characters Senreich, Matthew